1. Field or the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless self-contained mobile Internet service provider system including multiple dedicated modems and wireless routers.
2. Relevant Art
Wireless modems and routers for use with Internet Service Providers (ISPs) are well-known to the art. It is also well known that under emergency conditions a particular communication setup may be impaired or become inoperable. What is desired is a communication system that is a mobile and self-contained unit and connects to one or more ISPs that are selectable based upon availability in the circumstances. In addition, the unit should also be capable of broadcasting, preferably in wireless mode, to allow users to access ISP information at locations remote from the unit.
None of the communication units of the prior art seem to be satisfactory for use in the emergency conditions and business continuity planning as contemplated by the present system, and/or anywhere that structured communication or power is unavailable.